


Lets Start from the Beginning

by Toon_Loon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I was only to begin being a marvel fan after this movie, Miles is confused, but not really, hint of spideypool, if we have an alternative spider-man, mention of dystopia, peter misses wade, the spider gang is here, they were also a child and sailor mouth teenager, we can also have a an alernative deadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Loon/pseuds/Toon_Loon
Summary: "How many more Spiders are here?" It was one of the things Miles had been saying during the Collider Incident".Taken place after ITSV, Miles kinda (or really) wants to see what other Spider People exists and more so or less on the others. And, yes, they met an another, another Spider, but never a different Deadpool.Definitely, not the one Peter B. knew.





	1. The Letter and A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to put my Spider character in a story? (and am I the only one has a an alternative (teen) Deadpool?)

"How many more Spiders are here?"

It was one of the things Miles had been saying during the Collider Incident. No one really knows the absolute answer to the quantity, but for sure everyone was back at their own realities.

For Miles, being the new Spider-Man meant that he had to keep himself away from trouble when he had a new advantage to create his street art. His father, as some you may know, was also a cop which could lead to awkward pep talks and concerns of "Holy crap, is my son Spider-Man?"

Nevertheless, it was not much of a bother. He'll just do what Spider-Man can do. That means he had to "zip zap zop" once or more a day, and must answer to few to no one.

Peni Parker of Earth-14512 had invented the dimensional watches that can make any of her friends or anyone hop through each dimension without being glitched out. Of course, once everyone was ecstatic to finally have the chance to meet each other again, they had their own ideas of what make through their time together. They all agreed to visit Mile's dimension, since it was the only one they were familiar with and the only place the Spider-Gang had seen each other. One wants to eat in a burger place, while the other wanted to explore more of his world. Today was no else different.

"How about we draw sticks to see who's going to decide" said Spider-Ham, pulling out a handful of straws out of his imaginary back pocket. Noir took notice of this occurrence. Cartoon physic was truly bizarre.

"How about no" was only response Gwen had to give.

Not that she complained of who was doing what, but when visiting Miles, they did the same thing. The Spider-Gang goes to Mile's universe. Then, they were hidden from the public. Oh yeah, while they were exploring their dimensional differences, they had to fight a few racist criminals. And finally, to end the day, they hang around in the Aunt May's House to relax and watch a movie. That was how it was usually goes.

As Gwen's mind continued to ramble, a sudden FLING-! of an object swept pass by her.

"Heads up!" she yelped.

The blade flew rapidly then nearby Miles, missing him by an inch. It sticks to a brick wall with the object similarly resemble a short knife. He swung closer to it to see what nearly hitted him.

"A note?", he wondered. He picked up and unraveled the paper underneath the web. The writing was all in scribbles, but it was still legible. Miles begun to read it out loud.

"Meet us behind about 9 rooftops. From, this kool dood and Spidey Girl."

Right next to the signatures, a doodle of a familiar merc with a mouth that only Peter B. recognized.

"Another Spider?" Peni gasped.

"An alternate Deadpool?" Peter B. spoke.

"A Deadpool?" Miles asked.

"The merc with a mouth?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Right. Miles didn't even know that if his world had the merc or not. It didn't matter, however, the gang either have to believe if it was the real meeting or just a trap. Peter B. sighed.

In B's homeworld, Wade Wilson, his Deadpool, would constantly crashed in B's apartment room with a handful of troubles among the way. One day, it will be his mercenary team. The other would brought some of their old enemies and glass shards. Peter mostly had to defend his room before being notified for property damage. For the most part, they were still friends. Wade missed their old adventures together, and even he tried to asked B out for a date or two. He knew that this fantasy will never happen, but he would always support his spidey friend not matter what. Wade Wilson was happened also to be at Aunt May's funeral.

Right back into reality, Peter recalled those memories of his dear friend. The sudden thought made him want to meet him again.

"Peter, you already had your wife back! Why thinking about that merc with that of a smartass mouth?" He thoughtfully beated himself, but underneath the mask, he was smiling.

When he was back to his Earth-616, there was definitely going to be a long heavy talk.


	2. The Kid and The Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OC orintated. So bare with me.

             As the gang went on through the skies of New York, Porker knew he could not stick his webs on walls very well. Even he was once a spider; it had been a couple of years since he had become a pig from the initial bite from his “Aunt May”. The catch was that he was not used to his swiney anatomy. Sticking the webs with his arms instead from his mouth was one of them. It was uncomfortable as hell, yet again he carves for a hot dog. He then realized that his internal thoughts right now were irrelevant to this story.

            Moreover, at the top of the Brooklyn buildings, there were two young heroes standing, waiting for our fellow Spider-Men to come. The younger one who was another “Spider-Man” had her dark red hoodie on with web designs on her sleeves. Next to the girl, an older kid, who was around his mid-teenage years in black kneecaps, a pair of goggles, and a giant sword? Some parents would not like to see a childish-looking teen with a weapon that large. He was staring out from his distance while clutching the little girl’s hand.

            They clearly did not know how they even got here. A few hours ago, the two were in Cali from 2029, but right now, according to the giant billboards, were now in New York in a decade ago. The teen tried to crack a few jokes to assure his little friend.

            “I always wanted to travel back in time,” the boy chuckled, “but not like this.”

            The girl did not seem to be in the mood right now. She looked at the streets below. Children were walking with their parents, smiling and laughing at performers. They come and get ice cream from stores, and sitting friends they knew from one day. Most surprising of all, they did not look hungry. She never get that feeling as a ten-year old.

            The girl had never had a real childhood since her mom and dad were sent away to who-knows-where. She was force to go into an orphanage with caretaker. Auntie May, and she did liked it there. However as the riots started to crack down Los Angeles, the place was destroyed. Then after that, the child has nowhere else to go. Everything else afterwards, lead to her being bitten by a radioactive spider and meeting her own version of the “Deadpool”.

            “They looked so happy..,” she mused.

            “Yeah, it was beautiful alright,” the “Deadpool” responded, “But we can’t stay here. You know what will happen to us. Penny, are you listening?”

            Penny said nothing. She didn’t care that she was going to die. She just wanted to stay in this New York. She wanted to stay here and be happy.

            Unfortunately, that yearn was attacked by the glitch in her atoms. Miscellaneous colors and shapes coming out of her body and her friend’s too. Oh she hated that feeling. Hate it! Hate it!

            “God damn it!” “Deadpool” cried. “For Liefeld’s sake! We’re just having a good time.” He looked at Penny if she was okay. The girl breathes in and out as quickly like a steam engine. Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled to keep herself together.

            I hate it, she silently screamed. I hate it! I hate it!

            “Penny!” he screamed. He ignored his attack, run up to Penny, took a hold of her, and tempted to soothe her with a lot of shushing.

            “Shhh...Shhhh… It’s okay, Pen Pen… It’s going to alright,”  “Deadpool” breathed softly. “We will find our way home once they arrived.”

            But, she doesn’t want to go, Damn it, his conscious provoked.

            The teen looked up to the void of the sky. He sighed. Of course he wanted to make his little friend happy and she told the truth compare this strange world to their realities.

            Back at ‘29, the Government thought they had the solution from the immense power they received to “fix” their lives. One of many places that were heavily affected by its new laws was their home, Los Angeles. It was a living hell hole of corruptions, lies, and riots.

            “Like, what the hell?” He thought.  The teen continued to stare at particularly nothing. “Writer, be sure by the next paragraph the Spidey-Gang should be here by now…”

             And boy, he was right. By the moment he “told” the writer about our heroic, Spider-Gang, they arrived on the destined rooftop with their unique flair. First, Gwen landed gracefully. Noir held his fists to chest level. Peni and SP//DR rebooted. Porker bounced in with a “POP” sound. Miles landed with his feet accompanied by his hands, and Peter B. with his usual two feet. They all stared at the “Spider-Girl” and this “Deadpool.”

             Peter did not know what to say about this version of his old friend. The Merc looked no older than fifth-teen, yet he was holding a blade larger that his body. He had full scruffy hair (in contrast to Wade’s baldness) and goggles to possibly hide his scars on his face. But, why so young?

             He was only a kid...Peter B. thought.

            “Spider-Hobo, quit starin’,” the teen spoke, and Peter B. took it as an offense. Miles tried to hold his laughter. The teen scanned at the rest of the crew as Gwen and Peni seem to be quick fascinated by his younger friend. He stared at Peni with awe in the fact she was a living anime character. Back at his reality, anime was even banned and boy it was funny. “Oh she is going to like her” as the “Deadpool” indicated Peni and Penny number two.

             The introduction between them and Penny was no better. She was underneath her hoodie as Noir tempted to approach her. The girl just fell in behind her “Deadpool's” arm. They did not even know what to do, but their spidey senses told them that this little child was their ally, and she was like them. Peni tried to offer her a piece of candy as a treaty of peace, but Penny refused. It appeared that her senses had been “activated’ and then, she looked up at the gang as her eyes widen.

            “Her light bulb’s on!” Porker responded to the sudden movement.

            “Quiet, Porker!” Noir whispered. “This small doll wanted to say somethin’!”

             Penny did not who to even tell them what she recognized from them before, but now it clicked.

            “You’re like them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Likes and Kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. my doods! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
